Two-dimensional layers have gained significant technical importance in the past few years due to their outstanding electrical and mechanical properties, e.g. due to their high charge carrier mobilities up to 100.000 cm2/Vs, Young's moduli of up to 1.1 TPa, and high breaking strengths. These properties of two-dimensional layers, however, can only be attained and maintained, when the two-dimensional layers have very little interaction with a substrate. For this reason, two-dimensional layers are usually employed as suspended layers.
Suspended two-dimensional layers in conventional layer structures are held by holding structures extending substantially laterally of the two-dimensional layer which significantly increases the in-plane extension of a layer structure as compared to the mere in-plane extension of the two-dimensional layer. In addition, in conventional layer structures no means are provided for controlling the stress of a suspended two-dimensional layer which is crucial in some applications, e.g. in MEMS applications.
Conventional fabrication methods of layer structures having a two-dimensional layer usually include the transfer of two-dimensional layers grown on a growth structure using an intermediate carrier. These conventional methods are very complex and bear the risk of introducing defects in the two-dimensional layer that deteriorate its properties.